Please don't go Rez
by Jeanne is here
Summary: This was written because I thought an author I really like was going to leave fanfiction. Warning: Embarassing spelling mistakes that can easally be overlooked. Use to be rated T but I thought a younger audience could handle the story.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will**

**I saw that one of my favorite authors on this site is considering leaving their account because of bad reviews and so I wanted to give them some help.  
>_<strong>

"It's not right! Why should an author give up on their stories because of bad reviews? The worst part is, I never review anyone because my mind and mouth tend to disagree. I feel like scum on the bottom of the amazing author trophy," I said, tears filling my eyes. God, it's only 6:19 and I'm already going to cry.

"Jeanne, you okay honey?" Joey asked.

"Not really, I just found out one of my favorite author on fanfiction is getting ready to completely empty their account because of two dumpster loads of bad reviews. Doesn't anyone know how scathing bad reviews can feel, especially if the reason why was mentioned in the Author's Note," I'm getting angrier, and it's not a good thing, what with my strong diaphragm.

"How many people ignore the Author's Note?" asked Seto.

"Too many; I sorta had a problem with that before on a different fanficiton account."

"Bad reviews of this load sound a lot like bullying. Is there anything you can do?" Joey asked, once again making himself known in the small space of the apartment.

"I don't think so. If there was, then we wouldn't have this problem in the first place. By the way Joey, how do you like to be tied up?" I asked, just to get Joey to sqeak.

"I don't like always being the dominate one of us, especially in sex, but dear god people, she specifically said that I'd be uke and that piece of writing is why she didn't think it would work." Seto said, flopping down on the couch next to one of my dogs.

"She did what?" Joey asked sitting of the huge pillow next to a rug my other dog was laying on.

"She briefly wrote a fic where Seto was an uke, and I kinda liked it. I didn't review anything because I decided that it would probably come out wrong and push her into something like this," I replied to Joey and grinned when he started giving Sugar, the dog he was by, some affection.

"Why haven't you written Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction before?" asked Seto once again as he admired how soft Little Bit, my other dog, was.

"Because I've never had quite the nack for keeping characters that aren't OC in character and if I'm writing something that's more then a one-shot, then I need the ability to keep each person in character, and my mind thinks like a play, everything must go according to plan, even if it's keeping my characters and those I borrow in character the entire time. I feel like punching a wall and crying at the same time. This is just more proof I have no reason to be depressed. I'm still an unknown person on the stage of fanfiction. I don't like fiction press and I'm not planning on doing anything with 'March 29th', 'Me' and 'Anna's Monologue'," I replied Seto.

"For one who decided again acting, you sure sound like one," Joey said.

"You sweet blond puppy," I giggle as both Joey and Sugar look up at him, "she's a choir person, and like the drama students, if something goes wrong, if one little note is off, it feels like the end of the world, and she wasn't even planning on becoming a singer."

"This isn't about me you idiots, it's about Reizbar-Ookami and her leaving. I liked those little pieces of hearts she called stories but they sometimes feel like so much more. I was getting ready to actually read one of her Naruto fics even though I don't usually read the pairing she wrote for her breakfast Oatmeal thing. She is no Stephany Myer, so why is she pulling one? I can't really blame her, the scathing remarks hurt, but the flames hurt worse because they look like something Stephany Myer wrote, but go too deep into the opinion of someone who doesn't even matter to the author. I wish I had done something."

"I don't mean to rush you, but don't you have AIMs today?" asked Joey.

"Science AIMs, yes. Why?" I asked in turn.

"It's 7:05 and your not completely ready to go yet. Do you want a snack for the lunch break?"

"I don't have to leave until 7:21 but yes, I do want a snack for today, even though it's a Wednesday and I get out early on Wednesday because of teacher meetings. Crud, I have to listen to Mr. Kosco do that annoying whistling thing with his 's'."

"You better hurry up then, don't forget your math stuff and we'll see you after school," replied Seto.

"Wait a second, why were you tow here in the first place?"

"I plead the fifth!" yelled Joey as he hid behind the coffee table.

"Well Seto, do you plead insanity?" I asked a slight smile on my face.

"I'm here because Little bit is the only paranoid, over protective, depressed, psychopathic, bitchy dog I'll ever love. Thank goodness Joey's still a puppy and can be raised out of that.

"Okay."

"And Joey came because Sugar's a little sweet heart to all. Even if she's becoming an old lady," Seto again said and Joey shot him a dirty look over the table with way too much stuff on it.

"Say hello to Kai for me," Joey said as he phased out. When I looked back to Seto, he had already left me.


End file.
